Uta No Prince Sama: Shine Brighter
by Pookles
Summary: Shining Saotome decides that STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT need a bit of help in the charm department and who does he enlist to help? One of the best in the business! But who is this young girl? And why does she seem so familiar to Ittoki-kun? No pairings yet. ;D First Uta No Prince Sama fic so please give feedback and be gentle please! T.T


Pookles: Hey Guys! Yes I've changed my username again. Sorry I keep doing that. But this one will stay for a while.

Tokiya: You're going to lose readers if you keep chang-

Pookles: You'd be quiet Tokiya if you knew what was good for you. Just do the disclaimer.

Tokiya: Pookles doesn't own _Uta No Prince Sama_ or any other anime.

* * *

_**Shine Brighter**_  
_~An Uta No Prince Sama Fanfic~_

**Chapter 1: The Princess Has Arrived**

* * *

_When we first joined the Master Course, the President told us that everyday would be a surprise. Never did I believe it until I first met her._

* * *

**_Haruka_**

It was early afternoon when STARISH and I were called to the President's office.

"I wonder what this is about," Shinomiya-san wondered aloud.

"It's probably about our next concert," Ittoki-kun responded cheerfully.

"It's too soon after our recent concert," Hijirikawa-san said.

"That's true," I added, "he hasn't asked me to compose another song for you guys yet."

Ittoki-kun and Ichinose-san pushed open the doors to the office and led us inside.

"Ah, my favorite boys!" the President announced and ushered us to sit on the couch.

"I call favortism!" I heart Kotobuki-sempai say from the doorway.

"Either way you're all here. I've noticed that your emotions in your music need to be more apparent," the President responded.

"And you plan on correcting us how?" Mikaze-sempai interjected.

"Tonight the Shining Agency's Master Course will be attending the world-famous Lunaire Stage's show tonight!" he announced.

After we all stared blankly at him for a few minutes, we were dismissed from his presence.

"What is Lunaire Stage? I haven't heard it it," Syo-kun said as we made our way back into the lounge.

"Lunaire Stage is one of the longest-running acrobatics facilities in the world and still produces some of the move radiant and vibrant performances the public has ever had the fortune of viewing," Mikaze-sempai read aloud off his laptop screen.

"We're going to an acrobatics show?" Cecil-san inquired.

"Awesome! Maybe I can learn some new moves for the next concert!" Syo-chan exclaimed.

I smiled as Tsukimiya-sensei walked into the room followed by Hyuuga-san.

"For tonight you all will have to dress in your best clothes," Hyuuga-san mentioned.

"It's an event that those in the upper class of society get to enjoy often, so it's turned into a semi-formal event," Tsukimiya-sensei added with a smile.

They left us to our own chatter in the lounge and I was suddenly hugged from behind.

"Yo Haruka!" Tomo-chan's voice rang from over my shoulder.

"Ah! Tomo-chan!" I exclaimed happily and turned to hug her.

"Guess what? I get to come with you guys tonight!" Tomo-chan reported.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Ittoki-kun added.

There was a certain glint in his eye when he talked to Tomo-chan. I wondered what ie meant until Tomo-chan began dragging me upstairs to my room so we could go through my dresses for tonight. Tsukimiya-sensei was already there with two racks of dresses for us, and by the loud noises coming from downstairs suggested that the guys were being subjected to the same fate.

* * *

_**~Several hours of trying on dresses later~**_

* * *

I was suited in a short, strapless, pink dress with a ruffled skirt and a white belt. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a white flower clip holding it together and I was wearing a pair of simple white heels. Tsukimiya-sensei clasped a silver necklace around my neck and a silver bracelet on my wrist. I sat quietly on the bed while Tsukimiya-sensei went to work on Tomo-chan.

Tomo-chan now wore a ruched, red mini dress with black heels, a black gothic collar and a black ribbon was holding her hair back. Tsukimiya-sensei ended up in a floor-length, yellow dress with a high, silver and crystal neckline.

We were led downstairs to see all the guys dressed up in fancy suits. Ichinose-san and Syo-kun were wearing white suits, and everyone else was in black. The guys also had their respectively colored ties tucked into their jackets.

"Oi Nanami!" Syo-kun called up to me.

"Haru-chan! You look so cute in that dress!" Shinomiya-san exclaimed before proceeding to dance with me as if I were a life-size doll.

"Don't break her Natsuki!" Tomo-chan interjected.

"Are we ready to go?" Hyuuga-san inquired as the Quartet Night boys emerged from the hallway that led to the boy's dorms.

We nodded and were escorted into a limo and we were on our way to Lunaire Stage. We walked through the lobby which was plastered with posters for previous shows. The show tonight was Cinderella. The girl in the poster playing the role of Cinderella was beautiful as the prince put the glass slipper on her foot.

I was torn away from the poster by Tomo-chan, and we ran to catch up with everyone else. The auditorium was huge. The stage was a long oval in the center of the room, with seats for patrons all around.

"There's no off-stage," Hijirikawa-san said once we took our seats.

"Where do they enter from?" Ittoki-kun finished.

"Keep in mind that these are professional acrobats. A true professional doesn't need an off-stage area," Kotobuki-sempai explained.

"They're that good? To the point where they don't need an off-stage area to change costumes?" I thought and cast another glance at the stage.

"They must really be something."

The show began shortly thereafter and the girl I saw in the poster suddenly appeared onstage, sweeping the floor to the rhythm of a slow and sad tempo. She began to sing about her loneliness was continued to do so until she was scolded to stop by her step-mother. I felt the heat in my chest go away when she stopped singing and missed it. I wanted her to sing again.

Her step-sisters ran in and gloated about how they were going to the royal ball and how Cinderella _-"Cinderbottom" as they called her-_ couldn't because she didn't have a dress that was pretty enough. While her sisters giggled below, up on the tightropes, the step-mother locked Cinderella in the attic.

Cinderella hummed to herself and began sewing a dress so that she could go to ball. Her step-mother and sisters left for the ball and Cinderella jumped down from the trapeze. Two performers, one dressed as a squirrel and the other as a blue bird, leapt out in front and behind her covering her body for a short moment. When they moved, she was now wearing the pink dress she was sewing.

She spun around the stage and her dress caught on something and ripped. I gasped and my heart sank. The guys sent a confused look in my direction and I blushed before returning my gaze to the performance. Cinderella sunk to her knees and buried her face in her hands. A hand touched her shoulder and three little fairies smiled at her before boosting her up to the top of a trampoline structure in the middle of the stage. Cinderella disappeared into the tube in the center and reappeared in her rag dress with a broom. She balanced on the broom on one foot in mid-air and the audience gasped.

"That's awesome!" Syo-kun breathed.

"Yeah, maybe Cinderella can teach you a thing or two," Jinguji-san commented smartly.

I giggled at Syo-kun muttering about how stupid Jinguji-san was and re-focused on the show. Cinderella disappeared into the tube again and jumped out. The fairies made a parachute appear out of nowhere. It was pulled over Cinderella as she fell back into it. It turned into a jack-o-lantern. The pumpkin disappeared in a red glow and when it cleared Cinderella was dressed in a blue gown with a transparent skirt and a vibrant white feather in her hair.

She blew a kiss to the audience and said, _"I'll see you at the ball."_

* * *

The lights went out after that and the house lights were turned back on. It was time for the first intermission.

"That was amazing! Right guys?" I inquired and turned to my friends who were staring at the stage in shock.

"What's wrong with them?" Tomo-chan wondered aloud.

"Anyone who comes here the first time is doomed to become charmed by the prima of the stage," Camus-sempai explained, chuckling a little at the sight of his apprentice. "That little comment directed at the audience was her charm."

"Only strong-willed idols and composers can resist her charm from the second time on, but she'll always get you the first time. If she hasn't yet, she will," Kurosaki-sempai finished.

We tried for a few minutes to snap the guys out of it and we eventually gave up.

"They won't be released until the performance is over," Reiji-sempai explained.

Tomo-chan and I sighed, and got up to go the bathroom. I couldn't shake the thought of that girl.

"How could she captivate her audience that easily? Why does it take her a single sentence and STARISH a whole song? And they can't even render their audience speechless! Are my songs just not enough to have that effect?" I thought bitterly as my hands ran under the water in the sink.

"Haruka? Haruka!" Tomo-chan was calling to me. "Cmon, the show is going to start without us!"

Tomo-chan dragged me back to the performance hall. The lights went off after we sat down and the next part of the show began.

It began with the scene at the ball. Cinderella was up on the trapeze looking at all the people dancing below on the stage. She appeared sad for a moment, then disappeared among the people and the prince and another performer began on the trapeze in a sort of dance. Cinderella appeared again and began on her own and began dancing with another man.

The prince noticed her as she jumped up to one tightrope, and to another. When she landed on the third one, she jumped higher and spun upside-down. Her long skirt fell away into a bunch of crystal-colored flower petals. The prince caught her hands and tossed her to an adjacent trapeze bar.

They swung away and they both moved so they hung onto the bar by their legs and swung out to each other. They kissed in midair and we heard the ringing of a grandfather clock. Cinderella and the prince wore sad expressions and Cinderella moved away, losing one of her slippers that in turn, the prince caught as she caught a trapeze bar that swung her out of sight. The prince stood atop the trapeze alone, then turned to the crowd.

_"Won't you help me find her, my princess?"_ the prince asked the audience.

* * *

**_Otoya_**

I blinked and stood up, stretching. I looked over at Nanami and Tomo-chan who were just staring blankly at the stage.

"Nanami? Tomo-chan?" I inquired.

"They're stuck in the stage's trance," Rei-chan explained, "they'll come back once the show is over.

We all got up -save for Nanami and Tomo-chan- and stretched before moving to review the performance.

"That girl..." Syo began. "She was beautiful and so vibrant in her performance. I couldn't tell if she did anything wrong."

"She can't do anything wrong," Mikaze-sempai explained. "She's a perfectionist. SHe wouldn't be up on that stage if any move of hers wasn't perfect."

"Perfection and the ability to captivate your audience are two difficult things to manage. That woman has completely mastered both," Camus-sempai continued.

"Is there even such a thing? A perfect performer?" Masa asked.

Tokiya was still staring at the stage then turned back to look at Rei-chan, "is that Ava?"

Rei-chan smiled and nodded, "grown up a bit, hasn't she?"

Tokiya hung his head for a moment, "yeah, a little too much."

"Icchi, do you know that woman?" Ren inquired.

"Ava, she was around me a lot when I was HAYATO, she's like a little sister to me," he explained. "She's a famous composer and idol. The most famous woman in history. She's now known as the Goddess of Music and the Stage."

"Right. She also won the Miss Universe pageant for the ninth time in a row last year," Camus-sempai put in.

"She's only been elligible to participate for nine years," Tokiya finished.

The house lights went off again and we all sat down.

The final scene brean and the step-sisters were excitedly talking about how the prince would be visiting every house in the kingdom to find whose foot fit the slipper of his wife. The prince soon arrived at the cottage scene and each of the step-sisters tried on the shoe, but it didn't fit. Cinderella was locked in the attic, sitting high atop the trapeze.

"Are there any other women here?" the prince asked.

"There is one, but there was no way she could've been at the ball. Cinderella!" the step-mother called.

Cinderella bounced down using the tightropes and curtsied to the prince before sitting in the chair. The prince never took his eyes off her, even as he put the slipper on her foot. The slipper fit perfectly and he looked up at her.

"It's you, my princess," he breathed, kissing her hand in a way that instantly reminded me of Cecil and the stage lights faded.

The audience jumped to their feet and cheered. The lights shone on the stage again so that the cast could take their bows. Rei-chan tapped all of us and motioned for us to follow him. We were led into the area where the dressing rooms were. Rei-chan knocked on one of the doors.

"Oi, Ava-chan, you there?" he called.

"Hey, since does when does anyone have the right to call me Ava-cha-" she began bitterly as she opened the door.

She was cut off when she saw Rei-chan standing in front of her. She was still in costume and leapt forward into Rei-chan's open arms.

"Rei-chan!" she cried happily.

"Ah, I see my princess has returned to me," Rei-chan said with a sly smile.

"I'm not your princess," she responded and pulled away.

* * *

**_Haruka_**

Avanna hugged each of the boys from Quartet Night then looked at Ichinose-san.

"Tokiya, it's been a while," she said calmly, pulling him into a hug.  
Ichinose-san didn't pull away and instead embraced her, "it's been too long Ava."

Avana-san smiled as they pulled away.

"Lemme go change. Uh you girl, can you come help me?" she asked, pointing to me.

"Uh sure," I responded as she pulled me into the dressing room and closed the door.

She asked me to unbutton her dress and undo all the tied laces. The dress fell apart into four pieces, the bodice -which Avana-san was still wearing- the skirt, and the sleeves.

"This is an interesting way to make a dress. I assume it's custom-made for your performance?" I inquired.

"Yep. By the way, what's your name?" she asked.

"Nanami Haruka. Uh...what may I call you Avana-san?" I inquired.

She giggled for a moment, "you can call me Ava-chan."

* * *

_Little did I know that this girl would start me on a new journey that I never thought I'd ever embark on._

* * *

Pookles: Yay! Chapter 1 is done! Sorry I haven't been updating. T.T I'm sooooooo sorry! School is really kicking my ass at the moment.

Tokiya: Then maybe you should focus more on your studies and less on writing.

Pookles: Just do the ending.

Tokiya: Please review and recommend! Otherwise there will be Avana to pay.

Avana: You'll find out what that means in chapter two. :P

Pookles: See you guys next time~!


End file.
